


Baby, Be Mine

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Family, One Shot, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: Steve set the phone down, unable to stop the wide grin spreading across his face.“They approved us,” he said wonderingly, grinning across at Tony who was biting his nails in anticipation. “We can adopt Peter.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Baby, Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Steve set the phone down, unable to stop the wide grin spreading across his face.

“They approved us,” he said wonderingly, grinning across at Tony who was biting his nails in anticipation. “We can adopt Peter.”

The next second, Steve found himself on the floor, bowled over by his husband, who’d flown clear across the room in an enthusiastic need to hug Steve lifeless. Steve instinctively wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist, using the other arm to break their fall

“We did it, Steve, we did it,” said Tony, his face buried in the crook of Steve’s neck. He was shaking so hard, Steve couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying. He understood the feeling.

“Peter’s gonna be _here_. With _us_ ,” Steve repeated, his head still spinning with the news. They’d applied to be adoptive parents almost two years ago, a year after their wedding, when both men decided they were now fully willing and able to parent a child. Steve had brought up the idea of adoption, and while Tony really did want a biological child, he allowed himself to be swayed by Steve’s arguments that it felt a little unethical to bring another one into the world when there were enough children in the world who were living without love.

Tony still hadn’t been convinced, even as he and Steve applied through their local adoption agency to be vetted as prospective adoptive parents. Steve knew Tony was still doubtful of the process, and he wasn’t sure if he’d made the right decision — until they saw a picture of baby Peter Parker. Both men had lost their hearts to the poor, orphaned baby boy within seconds of seeing him, and their hearts had broken further when they read his file. Both parents, who were smart, kind and loving people if the file was to be believed, had died in a car crash, leaving their son alone and orphaned at the tender age of three months. Steve and Tony had agreed right then and there that they wanted Peter to be part of their family… and they hadn’t looked back since.

Almost a year had passed since they’d first read Peter’s file, and they’d been having regular contact with the toddler in order to prepare him for the move. Still, until this phone call, Steve hadn’t dared to hope. He knew how easily adoptions could stop or go wrong, and he hadn’t allowed himself the luxury of dreaming, But now—

“We can make him a nursery, Steve,” Tony mumbled, his head still hidden in Steve’s neck. “We can paint it with a mural of a zoo — he loved those plastic animals we got him, remember? — and have Peter’s name on the wall. Maybe he’ll even have our last name!” Tony sobered down, and Steve ran a gentle hand through the mop of black curls on his shoulder.

“Peter Stark-Rogers sounds good,” said Steve, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Tony’s back. “Peter Stark sounds good too, if you don’t want to share.”

Tony sat up abruptly, sitting between Steve’s legs. “What if he doesn’t like it?” he asked, a trifle hysterically. “What if… what if he grows up and thinks his name is stupid?”

“Tony, honey, he’s going to love his name,” said Steve, quiet and soothing. “He’s gonna love it because he’ll love both his dads and be proud he has their names.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Tony got up and started pacing around the room, gesturing wildly. “What if he hates us? What if we don’t do this right? What if—” Tony paused and clutched at his hair. “I’m gonna be a terrible father. I don’t even know how to change a diaper!”

“Tony, sweetheart, where is this coming from?” Steve stood up and wrapped Tony in his arms, pressing quick, soft kisses to his cheeks. “You were so excited about this five minutes ago.”

“I know, but now it all seems so… real.” Tony sighed. “What if I end up like my dad? I don’t know how to treat kids properly. I don’t know how to sing lullabies or burp them or anything. What if I just become a cold, distant father that Peter has to talk to his therapist about one day?”

“First of all, I’m not gonna let you do that,” said Steve firmly. “This is a team effort, mister, and I’m not changing all those diapers myself. You’re gonna be a very involved dad because I say so.” Tony let out a small, wet giggle into the fabric of Steve’s shirt. “Second, speaking as someone who actually knew Howard before he became a father, you are _nothing_ like him, Tony. He was funny and amusing, but he never seemed like he’d be a good father; in fact, I’m surprised he even got married.

“You’re not him, Tony. You’re different; you’re as smart and amusing as he is, for sure, but you’re also the kindest, most loving, generous, empathetic person I’ve had the pleasure to meet in this century.” Steve ducked down, giving Tony a quick kiss. “Peter is a very lucky baby to have you as a father.”

“Stop, Steve, you’re gonna make me cry,” griped Tony playfully, but he relaxed in Steve’s hold, sighing. “This is scary, Steve, I don’t know if we’re gonna be good at it”

“I know, baby,” said Steve, holding Tony even tighter. “I know. But we’ll do it together. Peter is worth it.”

“How’d I ever get lucky enough to end up with you?”

Steve smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short Marie, but I had to stop here before the mods exploded XD This was amazingly sweet and fun to write, so thank you for the prompt, and everything else you’ve done for this fandom!


End file.
